


Unpredictable

by centralsperk



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsperk/pseuds/centralsperk
Summary: David Wallace buys out Sabre and you look across the room to see Gabe’s reaction. You’re worried for him because you know how much he loves his job, but you’re also worried about the future of you and Gabe and what is going to happen.A Gabe Lewis one shot.
Relationships: Gabe Lewis/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Unpredictable

As you sit at your desk you turn around to see Andy Bernard dressed up as a janitor, looking totally out of it. He’s just been fired by your CEO Robert California and everything at Dunder Mifflin Sabre has been a mess. The only thing that has been keeping you sane is Gabe. Everytime you look up at your desk you see him in the Annex room working hard, making you work harder than ever. 

Andy is acting a mess and it’s hard for you to focus. So you walk to the break room as an excuse to see Gabe. Standing at the vending machine you pick out your favorite chips. From behind someone grabs your waist and starts kissing your neck, you immediately know who it is and you can’t just help yourself but smile. 

“What brings you here once again?” He says softly. You turn around and kiss him, leaning your back on the vending machine. 

“Andy is acting a little different today. A little more unstable then he usually is.” Gabe gives out a sigh which made you chuckle. 

“Enough about Andy-” Gabe pulls you closely to him and kisses you effortlessly. You couldn’t help yourself but kiss him back. Nobody was looking anyways. You grab his shirt and unbutton it a little bit, making him chuckle. He moves his hands from your waist up to your neck, making him move your hair out of the way. As he kisses your neck once again you couldn’t help yourself. You let out a little moan and you let him unclip your bra. You panic and look at the door to make sure no one walks in. It makes Gabe stop what he’s doing and he steps away.

“You okay?” He asks as you fix your clothes. 

“Yeah sorry. I just panicked a little bit.” 

“Well you should probably check back and see what happens with him before something bad happens.” He was right. This was your third time in two hours going back to the break room. You kiss him bye and head back to your desk to see David Wallace standing front and center. You text Gabe to come out.

Usually in this type of situation you don’t know what’s happening, you kind of just go with the flow. “I will be buying out Sabre and Dunder Mifflin will be back to just selling paper.” Your mind goes blank. Immediately your head turns to Gabe who is standing across the room. He looked back at you and your heart sunk. 

David and Robert kept talking and eventually moved into the conference room. Gabe walks back to the Annex and you follow him there. 

“Gabe-” you didn’t know what to say. Neither did Gabe. 

“That’s it. Sabre is done! I’ve wasted how many years of my life working for Jo constantly 24/7-” He went on to complain about his life and you let him rant. 

“Hey, if it wasn’t for Dunder Mifflin going bankrupt the first time around I wouldn’t have met you.” Gabe calms down a little. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I’m taking out all of this on you. I’ve just worked there for so long I wasn’t expecting for this day to come.” He sat down at his chair while you sat on his desk as usual. “You know this means I have to move back to Florida…”

You didn’t want to think about that. The day that Gabe has to move back to Florida. “Then I’ll move down there with you.” You say without hesitation. Gabe made that look with his eyes, you know the look. His worried looking eyes, his eyebrows frowned and you lose your smile. “What?” You ask. 

“How about your life here in Scranton. Your friends, family, at least you have a job here.” He went on to list the reasons on why moving Florida would be a huge mistake. 

“Gabe. I’ve lived here my whole life, nothing interesting happens here and everything closes before 7pm. I’ve felt like I’ve already done everything. I think Florida would be a fun change! I mean I’ll be with you of course, and your place in Florida is definitely way better than mine-” Gabe couldn’t help himself but chuckle at your comment. 

“Your right about that one.” You both look at each other not knowing how to meet each other halfway. You didn’t want to leave him. Either you lived here in Scranton or in Tallahassee. “Are you willing to leave everything here in Scranton?” Gabe asks. 

“For you, yeah.” You were ready to leave Scraton as quickly as possible, plus you already hate it here anyways. So there wasn’t really a point in staying. Gabe’s spirit lifts a little and he gets up out of his chair to kiss you passionately. 

“What if I stayed here? I can get a job here at Dunder Mifflin I mean they already know me so-” You chuckle and cut Gabe off. 

“No. We’ve already said Tallahassee. I’m moving on from Dunder Mifflin.” You say proudly. Gabe rolls his eyes.  
“When should we tell everyone?” Gabe asks. You look through the door and see everyone is quietly working. 

“Now is a good time I guess.” 

Both you and Gabe walk out together, realizing that everything in your life is going to change.


End file.
